


Ryoma/Azama Supports

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, WOOO, fake supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My collection of Azama/Ryoma supports as if they were a possible couple to be married in game. Has the following:Azama/Ryoma C-SRyoma & Mitama C-A PCAzama & Shiro C-A PCShiro & Mitama C-A SIB





	1. Azama/Ryoma C-S

**C Rank**

\---

Ryoma: Ah, there you are, Azama.  
Azama: Oh? Greetings, Lord Ryoma!  
Ryoma: Are you busy at the moment?  
Azama: Not really, I suppose. Just trying to mediate, though a crayfish has interrupted me.  
Ryoma: Excuse me!?  
Azama: What can I assist you with?  
Ryoma: ...  
Ryoma: Ugh. Right.  
Ryoma: I was wondering if you could assist me with this issue. There's a group of mercenaries who wish to work for us, but they are Nohrian and have a possibility of turning on us.  
Ryoma: Should I hire them?  
Azama: Why not?  
Ryoma: ... What do you mean?  
Azama: Go ahead and hire them. In the end, it doesn't matter if they rebel against us. You said they were mercenaries, right?  
Ryoma: Yes.  
Azama: Such simple minded, greedy people will gladly serve as long as they are paid. While it's futile in the end, they'll do their work and expect their reward. You just need to slightly increase the payment if they start to cause problems.  
Ryoma: Hm...  
Azama: Don't increase it too much, or they'll expect it of you and will keep trying to drive the price.  
Ryoma: Interesting.  
Ryoma: Thank you for your assistance, Azama.  
Azama: Any time!

**B Rank**

\---

Ryoma: Where did he go?  
...  
Ryoma: This is his normal spot...  
...  
Ryoma: Oh...?  
Azama: ...  
Ryoma: Ah. I see.  
Azama: ...  
Ryoma: ...  
Azama: Greetings, Lord Ryoma. You found my favorite spot.  
Ryoma: I apologize for intruding. I was seeking your guidance once again, and stumbled upon this.  
Azama: As you should be. But I suppose I can assist you in your futile endeavors.  
Ryoma: I appreciate it.  
Azama: Again, as you should.  
Ryoma: It's Takumi. I... We had a fight.  
Azama: So I see. He was comparing himself to you, which is expected.  
Azama: He will never have the same strengths as you, and he just needs to accept that.  
Azama: It's just a matter of his coming to terms with comparing himself is useless and it won't matter anyway.  
Ryoma: So I see. Thank you.

**A Rank**

\---

Azama: Well, Lord Ryoma, if you keep visiting me for advice, I may need to start charging you.  
Ryoma: Perhaps, but I'm not here to ask for your advice today.  
Azama: Oh?  
Azama: Then what brings you to my meditation spot?  
Ryoma: Not to bother you, just to share your meditative silence.  
Azama: As you wish.  
Ryoma: ...  
Azama: ...  
Ryoma: (He's quite the company, isn't he?)  
Ryoma: (He gives good advice, despite being so blunt.)  
Ryoma: (I see what Hinoka finds in him.)  
Azama: You are certainly in deep thought.  
Ryoma: So I was. I see why you are Hinoka's retainer.  
Azama: I'm glad someone does!  
Ryoma: If you don't mind, I may join you regularly.  
Azama: I don't mind in the slightest.

**S Rank**

\---

Ryoma: (Hm? He's late.)  
Azama: Ah, Lord Ryoma!  
Ryoma: There you are, I was worried you had been kept by pressing matters.  
Azama: You concern is admirable, my lord.  
Azama: If you keep that kind of worry about me up, people will start talking.  
Ryoma: So what if they do?  
Ryoma: As you say, it doesn't matter in the end.  
Azama: Oho! You sound like you have been spending too much time with me.  
Azama: Even Lady Hinoka is worried I'm poisoning your mind!  
Ryoma: Nonsense. I enjoy our time together, Azama.  
Ryoma: Enough that I... perhaps, have taken some kind of affection for you.  
Azama: Oh? Did I manage to capture the heart of Hoshido's next in line?  
Ryoma: You did. I can only pray I captured yours.  
Azama: Well, I can say I have taken more of a liking to sea food...  
Ryoma: ...  
Azama: Ha! But yes, Ryoma. I'm thrilled to have found your favor.  
Azama: I suppose you wanted to ask for my hand in marriage, too.  
Ryoma: ...  
Azama: ...  
Ryoma: Well?  
Azama: Wait, you're serious.  
Ryoma: Of course I am.  
Ryoma: I wouldn't want anyone else helping me with the fate of Hoshido.  
Azama: Oh...  
Azama: I...  
Ryoma: Something the matter?  
Azama: Nothing at all.  
Azama: But how dare you beat me to proposing.  
Azama: I was about to do the same thing!


	2. Ryoma & Mitama C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma with Mitama as his daughter. The Haiku family.

**C Rank**  
\---

Ryoma: Mitama.  
Mitama: Zzz...  
Ryoma: Mitama?  
Mitama: ... Zzz...  
Ryoma: MITAMA!  
Mitama: GAH!  
Mitama: Oh, Papa.  
Mitama: A voice disrupts sleep / which father is it this time? / the voices sound the same...  
Ryoma: Do Azama and I really sound that similar?  
Mitama: Well, you both yell at me to get up in the same volume.  
Mitama: Actually, you and Father do sound alike.  
Mitama: Sometimes.  
Ryoma: A daughter's love / she has forsaken me now / I thought you cared, dear.  
Mitama: !!  
Mitama: Now those are fighting words!   
Ryoma: Is this a contest of Haikus?  
Mitama: It is now!  
Mitama: May the best poet win!

 

 **B Rank**  
\---

Ryoma: ... That's six syllables... I can't believe it. You win, Mitama.  
Mitama: YES!  
Mitama: I have won this duel / I have beaten him soundly / Is this where I gloat?  
Ryoma: Yes, I do believe you have bragging rights.  
Ryoma: Though, I wonder, daughter...   
Ryoma: Where did you learn the art of Haikus?  
Mitama: I don't quite remember... Shiro and I would go back any forth with them on days it was too bad outside.  
Mitama: He was always really bad at them.  
Ryoma: Hm.   
Ryoma: Your grandmother taught me songs when I was a boy.   
Ryoma: I wonder if they are the reason...  
Mitama: Maybe you should remind me of them?  
Mitama: Father and daughter / It's time to bond once again / teach me your song, please.  
Ryoma: Very well.

 

 **A Rank**  
\---

Mitama: Ah! Dad!  
Ryoma: Hm? What can I do for you, Mitama?  
Mitama: I have investigated into the subject.   
Mitama: I have learned that the reason for my poetry is none other than you!   
Ryoma: That's one mystery we have solved, then?   
Mitama: Mystery Solved / My dad has taught me very well / a poet I stay.  
Ryoma: I have another investigation, then.  
Mitama: Oh? What would this be?  
Ryoma: Why does the princess of Hoshido keeps sleeping through her lessons?  
Mitama: ...  
Mitama: I have been found out / this is a tragedy / did father tell you?  
Ryoma: He may have told me.  
Ryoma: Regardless, I would like if you tried to pay attention during your lessons.  
Ryoma: Shiro needs you, after all.  
Mitama: I know... but sleep is so wonderful!  
Ryoma: I'll make a deal with you, then.  
Ryoma: You start paying more attention to your lessons and I'll convince your father to let you go to bed early.  
Mitama: A true life saver / you are truly the best dad / I love you so much!  
Ryoma: Hah! You better keep your word.


	3. Azama & Shiro C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azama with Shiro as his son! Is the sass genetic?

**C Rank**  
\---

Shiro: Hey Pops!  
Azama: ...  
Shiro: Ol' Man!  
Azama: ...  
Shiro: Father...?  
Azama:  
Shiro: Daaaaaaaaaaaad...?  
Azama: Yes, Shiro?  
Shiro: Finally.  
Azama: You really need to pick one name for me and one for your father.   
Shiro: Yeah yeah. Anyway, wanna spar?  
Azama: You are aware I'm non-confrontational, right?  
Azama: I'm a monk, not a fighter.  
Shiro: C'mon, Dad. You have the superior growth stats between you and Pops!  
Azama: I am well aware I have the better strength stat.   
Azama: I'm not sparing you, though.  
Azama: I prefer all my bones where they belong!  
Shiro: C'mon, Dad- Then arm wrestle me!  
Azama: ... Well, I suppose I can entertain you for a while.   
Azama: But if I win, we're going to meditate together.  
Shiro: Fine! Then if I win, you gotta tell me...  
Azama: Tell you what?  
Shiro: Tell me how you and pops got together.

 

 **B Rank**  
\---

Shiro: Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to break your arm.  
Azama: You're lucky I'm durable and able to heal myself.  
Azama: I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have that festival staff there!  
Azama: Probably just complained until you got your aunt.  
Shiro: I still won, though.  
Azama: Does breaking my arm count as winning?  
Shiro: Yes?  
Azama: Well, since you insist...  
Azama: Your father conceded to the fact he needed my divine assistance in a few issues.  
Azama: We started meditating together and... well.  
Azama: You happened, and so did your sister.  
Azama: I'm not sure what he even found in me.  
Shiro: Really? You can't even tell?  
Azama: Tell what?  
Shiro: That he even cares!   
Shiro: He left Mitama and I in the deeprealms to waste away - and he barely even cares about you?   
Azama: Shiro, that's...   
Azama: All wrong.   
Azama: I don't like to admit it but - Wait, Shiro, come back!

 

 **A Rank**  
\---

Azama: There you are!  
Shiro: Huh? Dad?  
Azama: I've been looking for you.   
Azama: Shiro, please listen to me.  
Azama: I am also at fault for leaving you in the deeprealms. We wanted to keep you and Mitama safe.   
Shrio: ... Yeah, I guess it sounded like a smart idea at the time.  
Azama: Your father has a lot of stress on his shoulders, but he finds ways to prove his love for me, you know.  
Shiro: Really? You said you had no idea -  
Azama: He keeps sending me these.  
Shiro: Huh?   
Shiro: Are these... love letters?  
Azama: Your father's quite the poet when he desires.  
Azama: As futile as it is for him to care so much...  
Azama: It's a nice reminder he does.  
Shiro: I'm sorry for getting mad at you, dad.  
Azama: It's quite alright. People have done worse over such emotions!  
Shiro: I guess you're right, it doesn't matter in the end!  
Azama: You really are related to me.


	4. Mitama & Shiro C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, siblings.

**C Rank**  
\---

Shiro: And so I was thinking maybe....  
Mitama: Zzz...  
Shiro: Mitama.   
Mitama: Zzz....  
Shiro: Mitama!  
Mitama: Huh?  
Shiro: Can you /please/ stop falling asleep when I'm talking to you?  
Mitama: Sorry. Father woke me up before dawn again.  
Shiro: Yeah, Dad's pretty strict about us sleeping in...   
Shiro: Which is your fault, by the way.  
Mitama: ME?!  
Mitama: I'm not the one who snapped father's arm like a twig!  
Shiro: Hey! That was an accident and you know it.  
Mitama: Yeah yeah.  
Mitama: My older brother / he breaks my father's arms up / what a savage one!  
Shiro: STOP MAKING HAIKUS ABOUT ME!  
Mitama: You can't stop me!  
Shiro: POPS, MITAMA'S BEING MEAN!  
Mitama: AM NOT!

 

 **B Rank**  
\---

Mitama: Great job stupid one / we are both in trouble now / what horrors await?  
Shiro: Uuuuuugh. Why did he lock us in this room again?   
Mitama: To stop us from fighting. We're supposed to use team work to get out.  
Shiro: And if we get out from other means?  
Mitama: How so?  
Shiro: Well, I can get out. You can't.  
Mitama: You're going to leave me in here?  
Shiro: Yeah.  
Mitama: Dastard.  
Shiro: Don't let dad hear you!  
Mitama: AAAAA / AAAAAAA / AAAAA  
Shiro: Did you just make a Haiku out of screaming?  
Mitama: Are you implying there's a problem?  
Shiro: ... I'm actually kind of impressed you scream in five seven five.  
Mitama: Really? That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.  
Shiro: Actually, I'm impressed that you can construct words so well.  
Mitama: ...  
Mitama: Maybe I was wrong / my brother is not savage / but actually good.  
Mitama: I'm kind of jealous how everyone naturally likes you.  
Shiro: Aw, thanks.  
Shiro: I think.  
Mitama: Do you think they'll let us out if we nap instead of solve the puzzle?  
Shiro: Probably not. Let's get outta here, then I'll show you my favorite place to nap when Dad and Pops aren't watching.  
Mitama: I didn't know we were so similar.

 

 **A Rank**  
\---

Shiro: ... Right here! Pops hasn't found out yet.  
Mitama: How clever! I never thought to climb into the trees...   
Mitama: My brother, the smart / his napping spot is hidden / would he mind to share?  
Shiro: Maybe, but only if you quit falling asleep when I'm talking to you.  
Mitama: Deal.  
Shiro: ... Well, I guess we have time to nap before dinner.  
Mitama: Scoot over.  
Mitama: Please?  
Shiro: I guess I could... C'mere.  
Mitama: This is oddly comfortable for a tree.  
Shiro: Like a built in hammock?  
Mitama: Exactly.  
Mitama: Almost as comfortable as my bed.  
Shiro: Alright, so I guess we're cool then?  
Mitama: We are cool for now / though we may fight quite a bit / you are still the best.  
Shiro: Aw, thanks.  
Mitama: ... zzz  
Shiro: ... zzz

...

Ryoma: SHIRO! MITAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?  
Azama: Guess that just means more time to ourselves...


End file.
